


What The Heart Wants

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: King Thomas had a decision to make. Either allow his son the freedom of a single man until Queen Azure's inevitable proposal, or give his son a choice. His decision was the latter.





	What The Heart Wants

Virgil stormed into the throne room, holding a scroll in his hand. King Thomas waved his servants off, not noticing when one of them stayed behind.

“A contest?” The paper nearly tore as Virgil’s grip tightened. “You think a contest is going to help Patton find someone good enough for him?”

“It’s out of my control.” The king’s voice was steady. “Queen Azure has made it quite clear that she wants to merge our two kingdoms. She cannot do anything if Patton is already married before he is coronated.”

Virgil bit his tongue, taking a deep breath. “In that case, I suppose it is the best way. You are allowing him to choose his fate, even if he has to choose early. But how will he know whose intentions are true? Patton could choose someone who is deceitful.”

“There is nothing stopping you from entering.” 

The knowing tone in Thomas’s voice had Virgil turning a deep red. “I have no idea what you -”

“V.” The interruption was gentle. Virgil slowly closed his mouth, allowing the king to speak. “I’ve known you since you were up to my knee. I have seen the way you look at him. You worry, I know. You think you are not good enough. But know this -  _ I _ think you are more than good enough.”

Virgil’s next words were scarcely louder than a whisper. “What if he chooses someone else?”

“Patton will choose who he feels is best.” Thomas stepped closer, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “If he feels that is you, I will be thrilled. If not, then I know you will still protect him until your dying breath.”

Virgil gave a sharp nod, blinking quickly. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“V.”

“Thank you, Thomas.”

With a wave of his hand, Thomas excused Virgil. He waited until the footsteps had faded before he spoke. “Roman.”

The servant froze on his tiptoes.

Thomas turned, laughing at the sight. “Please, come here.”

Wringing his hands, Roman stepped forward until he stood before the king. He kept his head down. Thomas was a good king, but Roman knew he had disobeyed.

“Hey,” Thomas gently reached out, tilting Roman’s head up. “You are allowed to look at me.”

“Your Majesty -”

“Please, call me Thomas.”

“King Thomas...I did not mean to be disrespectful. I merely wished to know what the contest was for.” As Roman spoke, he tried to look down again.

Thomas gently pushed his chin back up. “Roman, everyone has a natural curiosity. It is quite alright that you stayed.”

Roman nodded slowly, terrified of saying something wrong.

“What interests you about the contest?”

His cheeks warmed. “I have special interest in the prince.”

“And what about my son interests you?” 

There was no malice in Thomas’s voice. When Roman forced himself to meet the King’s eyes, he saw nothing but kindness reflecting back. “The prince...he treats us like people. As do you, but he treats me as though I were a childhood friend. His kindness knows no bounds, much like his perchance for sweets.”

Thomas laughed. “Yes, he does enjoy the desserts.”

“He cares so much about everyone...I worry that someday he will meet someone who is the opposite.” Tears blurred Roman’s vision. He wiped them away, his voice trembling. “Such a kind heart can cause death.”

Calloused thumbs brushed Roman’s tears from his face. “Just as I told Sir Virgil, I will tell you. Nothing is stopping you from entering the contest.”

“Sir Virgil is much closer to the prince. He will win.”

King Thomas smiled. “Perhaps he is, but you do have a fortnight to prepare. You never know what will happen until you try.”

Determination entered Roman’s gaze. He stood tall, puffing out his chest. 

“I will do my best to win your son’s hand.” He started to walk away before he stopped and turned back. “Apologies, King Thomas. Do I have permission to go?”

“Permission granted.”

As soon as Roman was gone, King Thomas headed out of the throne room. He retired to his personal library, opting to take some of his free time to read.

Or he would have, if the court mage had not entered in a hurry.

“King Thomas, my apologies, but I must -”

“Is this about the contest?”

Logan blinked. “How did you -”

“You are not the first to ask me about it, though I do expect that you are the last.” Closing his book, he turned to the mage, giving his full attention. “I suspect you also think it is a bad idea.”

“That would not be my phrasing, but yes.” Thomas waited, knowing that Logan was one of the most intelligent people in the kingdom. “Why would you have such a contest? There is no logical reasoning - unless...Queen Azure. Her attempts to merge our kingdoms have grown in frequency. If Patton...this is so he can choose.”

“Exactly.”

Logan’s steely gaze pierced through the king. “Is there a restriction on who may enter this contest?”

Thomas smirked, merely shaking his head.

“Good. Then I shall see you tomorrow.” Logan hesitated for a moment. “Unless you require my assistance in any way, shape, or form?”

“Logan, you’re excused.”

Just before Logan left the room, Patton flew through the door. He tripped, sending himself and Logan crashing to the floor.

With a wave of his arm, Logan stopped their descent and righted the two of them.

Patton flashed him a sunny smile. “Thank you, Lolo!”

Logan’s cheeks grew warm at the nickname. “It was no trouble, Patton.”

Thomas held back his laughter as Patton threw his arms around the mage. Logan looked ready to spontaneously combust.

“If you’ll excuse me…”

Patton let go, turning to Thomas, completely missing Logan’s burning face. The mage disappeared as quickly as he could.

“Father, I love the idea of a contest!” Patton squealed, bouncing on his toes. “Mean old Queen Azure won’t get her hands on our kingdom now.”

“It appears that you figured it out before your suitors.” Thomas said as he got out of his chair.

Confusion filled Patton’s face. “Suitors?”

“I have had three different men talk to me about the contest today.” Thomas slid the book into its place. He turned to find Patton hiding a smile behind his fingers. “It appears that you have quite the choice to make.”

***

The morning of the contest, Thomas made his way to Patton’s chambers. He knocked on the door, hearing loud footsteps before it was pulled open.

“Morning, Father!”

“Good morning, Patton.” Thomas began smoothing out his son’s mussed hair. “How did you sleep?”

“Not too well.” Patton admitted. “Nerves kept me awake.”

“That means you will not make a rash decision.” Reaching out, Thomas pulled Patton into a hug. He kissed the top of Patton’s dark hair. “Go with what your heart says.”

“You always tell me that!”

“Because it is the truth.” Thomas let go, stepping back toward the door. He could hear the servants coming down the hall to prepare Patton for the day. “A heart like yours will never steer you wrong.”

Thomas was whisked away, leaving Patton to his servants.

Patton never particularly liked when the servants helped him get ready. They were all a bit too rough. His skin bruised easily, something they never seemed to notice.

Once he was in his royal attire, which made him itch, he was taken out to the courtyard. Thomas sat in their shaded box, the seat to his right empty. Patton took his place, before looking out to the subject that had gathered.

“How many?” He whispered.

“Twelve.” The king whispered back, before he stood to give the instructions. “Thank you all for gathering here today. As you know, Prince Patton is to be coronated just after his eighteenth birthday. Today, he is to choose who he shall wed. Twelve of you have taken it upon yourselves to sign up for this contest. All we ask is that you show us something that explains who you are as a person. Patton will have some time to deliberate, but he shall choose before the sun sets tonight.”

Thomas sat down, waving to the Captain of the Guard.

“Toby Merlot.”

The boy did some acrobatics, gathering plenty of attention from Patton. When he stuck his landing, the prince rose to his feet, clapping.

As the rest of the men performed, Patton did the same each time. Some of the men grew frustrated, unsure of who the prince was going to choose.

“Sir Virgil Kensington.”

“Vee!” Patton squealed excitedly. He shrieked with joy as Virgil rode out on a horse.

Virgil expertly steered the horse around, maneuvering through the small obstacle course the guards had set up. Once he’d cleared the highest jump, he dismounted and handed the horse off. He bowed to the prince, giving him a wink when he straightened up.

As Virgil headed off, the Captain returned to his list. “Master Logan Blackburn.”

“Lolo!”

The mage flushed at the nickname. He moved to the middle of the circle, breathing deeply to center himself.

With a wave of his hand, the lights dimmed. Logan concentrating, turning the lights into a wondrous display. His finale was a dragon that moved toward the royals, fizzling into thin air just before it reached them.

Patton grinned, letting out a loud cheer for his longtime friend and tutor.

“The final suitor - Roman Sparrow.”

“Ro?” Patton whispered, a smile appearing as he saw the servant head to the center. When he noticed how shaky Roman was, Patton called out, “You can do it!”

The prince’s words caused a surge of confidence in the young servant. Roman took in a deep breath before he began to sing.

The words carried the story of a young girl. A girl locked in a tower because she was not beautiful. A girl who broke free and saved herself, falling for a princess who loved her equally in return.

As the final note rang out, Patton was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. He leapt to his feet, clapping as hard as he could.

Thomas rose to his feet and the noise quieted. “Patton will now deliberate -”

“No.”

“No?” Thomas asked, turning to his son. “What do you mean?”

“You told me to follow my heart.” Patton said. “My heart has already chosen.”

Thomas gave his son a smile. “By all means, who has won your heart?”

“Sir Virgil.” Patton said. Cheers erupted from the crowd, but he held up a hand. “Master Logan.  _ And _ Roman.”

Whispers began to spread through the crowd.

“ _ What does this mean? _ ”

“ _ Can he do that? _ ”

Thomas put a hand on Patton’s shoulder, turning to the crowd once more. “My son has chosen! Virgil, Logan, Roman. If you will join us in the throne room.”

The three men glanced at each other before nodding, allowing the Captain to lead them away.

“Thank you all for joining us.” Thomas said as Patton hurried after the men. He started to make his way to the castle. “I will see you all at the Grand Feast!”

By the time Thomas entered the throne room, the four men were all talking at once. When they noticed his presence, they silenced immediately.

Sir Virgil stepped forward. At Thomas’s nod, he spoke. “You wanted Patton to choose who was best for him.”

“And he made that decision. Each of you came to me with concerns. Each of you cares deeply for my son.” Thomas smiled at the group. “Patton has always had a big heart. I believe it is big enough for three.”

Patton looked at the three of them. “I know it is early to say this, but I love you. All of you.”

There was a split second of silence before Virgil darted into Patton’s arms. Roman followed suit, sighing as Logan wrapped his arms around all of them.

Thomas watched the scene, knowing that his son had made the perfect choice.


End file.
